customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirates (battybarney2014's version)
Pirates is the second part of the episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends (Version 2). Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids were pretending to be pirates and sailing to a tropical island to find a mysterious treasure chest was hidden. Educational Theme: Pretending to Be a Pirate and Search for the Missing Treasure Cast * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson/Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Voice: Julie Johnson) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Voice: Patty Wirtz) * Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) * Amy (Molly Wilson) * Ryan (Reese Wilson) * Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) * Megan (Lacy Cavalier) * Eva (Laikyn Garcia) Song List # Won't You Imagine with Me? # I Can Be Anything # That's What an Island Is # Row, Row, Row Your Boat # A Hunting We Will Go # The Rainbow Song # I Love You Trivia * The Barney costume from "What's Your Name?" is used. * The Barney voice from "The Nature of Things" is used * The BJ costume from "The Awful Tooth" is used. * The BJ voice from "That's What a Mommy Is" is used * The Baby Bop costume from "The Princess and the Frog" is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "The Big Garden" is used * Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. * Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. * Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. * Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. * Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. * Four of these kids (Ryan, Marcos, Amy and Melanie) also appeared in All Wet '''and '''Barney's Feast. Five of these kids (Amy, Melanie, Ryan, Marcos and Megan) also appeared in Trips,' '''four of these kids (Amy, Melanie, Megan and Marcos) appeared in '''Hiccup! '''and '''Hats'. Quotes Quote 1 * BJ: Yo ho! We're off to sail the seven seas. * Baby Bop: Ahoy, maties! * Barney: Hi. * Baby Bop and BJ: Hi, Barney! * Baby Bop: We're pretending to be pirates. * BJ: And sailing to an island. * Ryan: I wanna be pirates. * Marcos: Certainly. * Melanie: We'll pretend to be pirates. * Eva: Pirates? We don't look like them. * Megan: We use our imaginations. * Amy: I like that. Quote 2 * Barney: This is going to so much fun! * BJ: Cool. * Baby Bop: We could imagine that we're sailing on a ship. * Barney: Like this. * Kids: Wow! * Barney: It's a boat. Let's all pretend we're sailing to an island. * All: (screaming) Whoa! * Baby Bop: Barney, are we going to an island? * Barney: Yes, we are, Baby Bop. We'll be there! Hang on, everybody! * BJ: Phew! We made it. * Baby Bop: Look at these coconuts. * BJ: Check out the banana tree. * Eva: We imagined the island is so tropical. * Barney: That's right. If you're imagining that you can be anything you want to be. Quote 3 * Ryan: I found a star shell. * Marcos: I found a seashell. * Amy: She sells seashells by the sea shore and the shell sees are seashore seashells. * Melanie: Look at that crab. * Baby Bop: I love to bop the coconuts. * (Baby Bop bops the coconuts) * BJ: That trees looks like a drum. * (drum beat) * Barney: And and drum is hard to beat. * Megan: I sure do like to eat bananas. * Eva: Yum! * Barney: This island is Stu-u-upendous! Quote 4 * BJ: Can we take a boat and sail the ocean again. * Baby Bop: I do! * Barney: Sure you can. * Baby Bop and BJ: Hooray! * All: Bye! * Megan: Where is Baby Bop and BJ sailing? * Eva: They are taking a boat tour. * Ryan: Would we pretend we can row the boat? * Barney: Great idea, Ryan. Let's all go rowing on our rowboats. Quote 5 * Baby Bop: We're back! * BJ: Hi, guys! * Barney: How's the boat ride? * BJ: Very cool! * Melanie: Hey, Barney. Look what I found. * Barney: A treasure map! * BJ: Is where the treasure chest was hidden. * Amy: Where is that treasure chest? * Marcos: You'll have to follow the patch. * Ryan: And the directions. * Megan: So, let's all go hunting. Quote 6 * Ryan: Look! There's an X. * Barney: X marks the spot. * BJ: Now, we're gonna dig for treasure. * Baby Bop: Get your shovels. * (Barney and his friends dig for the treasure chest) * Barney: The treasure chest is right about here. * Baby Bop, BJ and the Kids: Wow! * Baby Bop: A treasure chest. * BJ: What's on in? * Barney: Let's open it and find out. * (the kids open the treasure chest) * Kids: Wow! * BJ: Awesome! * Melanie: Look at those pirate stuff! * Marcos: There are mustaches. * Eva: And a triple eyepatch. * Amy: Pirate hats. * Megan: And bandanas. * Barney: Wow! You look like pirates! * Amy: Thank you, Barney. * Eva: We are pirates. * Kids: Arr! * Baby Bop: You look nice. * Quote 7 * Ryan: Let's all go back to the ship and sail the seven seas. * Melanie: And pirates look for an island. * Amy: Yo ho, me hearties! * Eva: We're off to sail the sea. * Megan: Anchors aweigh! * All: Arr! * Barney: It's fun to imagine that you sail the island. If you pretend you're being a pirate, so do you. 'Cause that's what friends like you. * Quote 8 * Category:Season 11 (Version 2) Episodes